


First kiss

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Valentina Place (@valeplace) asked the question on twitter writing a fanfic about David and Gillian's first kiss.This story came to me.Chris calls them to him to discuss the season 4 episode "Memento Mori", he needs them to think about a particular scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Beginning filming season 4**

**Gillian's trailer**

 

Hot water flooded over her hair, down her cheeks, over her bare chest, leaving her legs to disappear into the drain in the far edge of the shower. The soap pooled at her feet, melting together with the shampoo leaving her hair. The fresh perfume enlightened her soul with new energy. She sighed, as she ran her hands over her face, feeling the heat spread through her frozen body. She shivered, feeling the cold leaving her limps. The shower helped to warm her up after spending a whole day in the cold outdoors.

 

Hours of filming in the frosty Canadian woods of Vancouver often left her freezing at the end of an exhausting day of filming. Doing scenes over and over again until Chris was finally satisfied with the result. Just as this late evening, she found the soothing warmth of her trailer.

 

She just stood there for minutes and minutes, relaxing completely, feeling the water run down her body, her eyes closed, humming a melody of her favorite song. Suddenly she noticed some distant sound, like if someone called her name.

 

_"Are you here G?"_

 

Her eyes flashed open, her brain tried to focus on the soft voice she thought she heard. The water still streamed down, filling the room with steam coming from the hot, almost boiling water she was using. Her skin was red, like if she had a severe sunburn, but this was how she liked her showers.

 

_"Gill? Are you in here?"_ he said while he softly knocked on the door.

 

She closed the tap, the water stopped immediately. Her ears tried to focus on the sound. Her hand grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her tiny body.

The door of the bathroom slowly opened, his head peeped through the small opening. His eyes struggled to see anything through the dense fog she created with her shower.

 

_"G sorry to disturb your "relax me time moment"_ , _but Chris needs us. He has something he wants to discuss."_ David said while he finally saw her towel wrapped silhouette appear through the stained glass of the shower. His heart skipped a beat for a second seeing his co-star close to naked in this damp room. He felt a jolt of electric energy run through his body. She had this mystery that surrounded her, he wasn't able to figure her out completely. It only fed his interest in her.

 

_"Kay, be there in five,"_ she answered slightly turned on with his presence in the bathroom. She had to admit he was handsome as hell. He had this boyish thing going on, he was so funny and caring, the total opposite of her type of guy. She had to admit, she liked him a lot.

 

She heard him close the door as she called him back _"You know why?"_. Hoping he would return to answer her question.

She stepped out of the shower, drying her legs and feet. Her hair dripped drops of water on her shoulders, her chest was covered with a dark blue towel which reached just below her ass. In her hands, she held another towel and dabbed and rubbed her hair keeping her head tilted as he reentered the room.

 

His eyes traveled her almost naked figure. He suddenly regretted the existence of that tiny blue towel wrapped around her, he tried to refocus his attention. Her skin was flushed and glistered in the dimmed light. His hand held the door and his body rested against it. She looked incredibly sexy.

 

_"Well, he just said he needed to discuss some future scene with us,"_ he mumbled distracted by her wet body nearby. The scent of her products reached his nostrils and filled his lungs.

_"So... let me get ready, I'll see you in Chris' trailer."_ She said walking towards him, leaving a trail of wet footsteps on the floor.

 

He nodded and smiled _"See you in a few!"_ , before he left he checked her out once more. Her eyes captured his gaze. She enjoyed his looks and she liked to play along.

_"I guess you don't need me here anymore...?"_ he joked.

 

She chuckled and winked... and gently pushed him out.

 

As soon as he closed the door, she sighed. Releasing the tension she felt from his presence in the room. He had this effect on her, she smiled at her own reflection in the mirror and bit her lip.

Her eyes sparkled like never before.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris Carter's trailer**

 

Chris and David were sitting around a small table, scripts in front of them as she stepped into the small space.

David recognized the scent from her freshly washed hair as she took the seat next to him. He smiled and looked at her as she sat down on her chair.

_"So..."_ she said, _"What's up?"_ returning David a sweet smile.

 

Chris briefly explained where the storyline this season was going. Also, the cancer arc was revealed to Gillian. They agreed and nodded as Chris told where he wanted Mulder and Scully's story to go.

_"But that's not the reason I called you both in here,"_ he said at the end of his season reveal. David and Gillian looked kinda concerned first at each other than at Chris.

 

_"I need you two to kiss!"_ he suddenly dropped the bomb.

David grinned and said: _"Like now?"_ he already grabbed Gillian's cheek and brought her head closer to represent his joke. She giggled and played along with his joke. _"How do you want us?",_ she added. She felt her heartbeat race the moment her cupped her face and pulled her closer. His touches did strange things to her body.

 

_"Guys, I'm serious!"_ Carter said. _"In this episode where Scully in undergoing treatment for her cancer, their relationship evolves. They both are faced with the possibility one of them is going to die. Viewers need to feel the connection and the love between them. They both realize life ends. That's why I named the episode "Memento Mori". Because of the complexity of this matter, I called you in here. This kiss needs to be felt, it needs to speak a 1000 words, pain, love, anger, hurt, grief, friendship,... I need to feel it!"_

They both listened and sat silently in their chairs. The way he told them the importance of it, the goofiness in the room faded. David looked serious and Gillian's eyes seemed to feel Scully's pain already.

 

Chris continued: _"So the bottom line is, I need you both to explore. I want you to portray the kiss I need, You still have a few days until this scene. You both know your own characters better than anyone, so I'm sure you will be able to pull this off."_

 

David moved uneasy in his chair, his hand rubbed his chin: _"So if I get this correctly, you want Gillian and me to kiss until we find the right one for the scene?"_ The smile on his face revealed the absurdity of Chris' question.

 

Gillian's giggle filled the room: _"You can't be serious Chris? I'm sure we can deliver you one right now, that's perfect for that scene."_ She turned her body to David and held her arms out to capture his.

 

_"Stop!"_ Chris said. _"I am very serious about this!_

_Listen, these two characters haven't kissed before, so in this type of situation, I need it to be meaningful and pure! That's what I need you to do. Talk about how you both see it, I haven't written the scene, it's your job to give me what I want with your expertise! I trust you guys!_

_The scenes in the next few days aren't very intensive, so you'll have time to work it out. I'll give you some free hours to spend on this particular scene."_

 

He handed Gillian her script for that episode and David also got his.

 

As they left the trailer, they felt a bit uneasy, so none of them spoke. The walk back to their trailers was silent. Even David didn't try to break the silence with a silly joke. The moment they reached their destinations, the silence was broken by Gillian's soft voice: _"Ok, so... strange assignment, but I guess we'll talk about it in the morning, ok... Dave?"_

 

She felt insecure and nervous for the first time around him. Which was strange because in previous works she had done a kiss scene as did David. Why did this nervousness creep into her body like it did? In the three years they worked together, she never felt uneasy or insecure around him. They had this chemistry thing going on, but it added to the success of the show. She was afraid changing that might destroy everything. In these few seconds, the thoughts crossed her mind her face got all worried and tense. She felt her head pounding, the wrinkle in her forehead revealed the stress she felt.

 

_"Yeah sure, I'm gonna read the script tonight and we'll see tomorrow. Really exhausted now, going to bed soon."_ He muttered. _"Goodnight partner!",_ he winked at her with a cheeky smile on his lips.

He opened the door and briefly looked at her standing in front of hers. He waited a moment and then stepped into the darkness of his trailer.

 

She wished him goodnight as well and pushed the door open. She wanted to shake her demons off. It was just a kiss scene, nothing more or less. But nevertheless, she felt nervous as hell. The talk in the morning would help a lot, she was sure David wouldn't make such problems about it as she did. The fact that she had to kiss _him_ made her anxious and giddy at the same time.

 

He was handsome as hell, she had to admit her co-star was just freaking hot! Chris had messed up her mind and her feelings dropping that bomb a few minutes ago.

Rehearsing a kiss!? With David! For fuck sake!

 

But the fact remained her heart raced in her chest just thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**David's trailer**

**Morning**

 

His mind was in overdrive, he had spent all night reading the script Chris handed him. He felt his characters pain and love for his partner. He cared for Gillian too, she had become a friend over these three years.

 

At times they hated each other, but it was stress and pressure which caused the agitation. In fact, they really became very fond of each other. Like a forced marriage, but they liked working together.

 

People had pointed out that they seemed to share something more than just friendship... they had _chemistry_. He had to say that Gillian was a wonderful human to be around. She was funny and sweet and her giggles did it for him. Most of all she was such a beauty, it was a real shame she didn't see it herself.

 

He always tried to lift her spirits joking around and teasing her. It was so easy with her, they just clicked when Chris assigned them both for the job.

But this assignment stressed him out, but he figured that they should just talk about it with one another to see how they could approach this delicate matter.

 

The Mulder and Scully relationship was sacred, it had to be handled with utter care and love. So it was really important to get this right.

 

He tried to focus. His mind wandered off... the thought of having to kiss his friend, his co-star made him nervous, but he also liked the feeling it created in his mind. They were actors, this was their job and Mulder and Scully could definitely use some romance through all their misery.

 

He was already dressed in his Mulder outfit, he had a short scene this morning, alone, without Gillian. Which gave him time to program his mind to the conversation later today.

 

***

 

Gillian also had a scene alone in an autopsy room without Fox Mulder by her side. Her Scully outfit was updated and more to her liking. Pencil skirt, fitted blazer and tank top underneath. She delivered her lines as exquisite as ever and was done in an hour.

 

On her way back she noticed her hands getting sweaty and her heart fluttered in her throat.

Her phone beeped:

_Let's meet up to discuss "the thing". Done filming now. On my way to Vancouver. Are you in the mood for a light lunch? - D_

She sensed he tried to hide his nervousness too, she smiled rereading his text. Her fingers typed back.

 

_Done filming too for today. Sounds great. Five Sails restaurant ok? Meet you there? - G_

She stopped at her trailer to change clothes. She got rid of her dull Scully attire and changed into something more Gillian. Black fitted pants, high heels, loose top and a dark blazer over it.

 

**Five Sails restaurant - Vancouver**

 

He arrived before her, he got a table in the back of the place overlooking the ocean and the customers. The French restaurant wasn't packed with people, just a few business meetings, and a few reserved tables. Their meeting was also like a business meeting, he figured. Although when that thought crossed his mind, his heart jumped and his lips smiled.

 

His hair still had the Mulder vibe, the light t-shirt showed his tanned muscular arms and the jeans and the gray blazer made the look _casual chic_. He brought the script with him and walked his eyes through it as he saw her approaching in the corner of his eye.

 

Her skinny legs and high heels made his eyes travel up her body. He liked the way she looked. Her curves were delicate and he sure noticed them. Her red hair couldn't hide her Scully look, so heads turned and whispers were heard. She smirked as soon as she noticed it, kept her head high and walked fiercely past them.

She got used to it, but she didn't like to be recognized outside of work. But this was the life they were leading, always in plain sight.

 

He stood up to greet her with a brief hug and fast "hi". She smiled and found her chair next to his.

 _"Ok so... first of all... since we are done for today... I need a drink!"_ she suggested, to camouflage the anxiety this caused.

He played along... _"Yeah, sure... some whine maybe?"_

She agreed and David ordered the waiter to bring them a bottle white wine and two glasses. He also asked to prepare a light vegetarian lunch for each of them. As he ordered the food and the drinks, Gillian scanned the script again to keep herself busy. This was the first time she ever felt shy around him, but the wine would help her cope with that.

 

As soon as they started talking the tension faded and the atmosphere went back to how it used to be. They discussed the scenes and the storyline and they both shared the same ideas about this episode. They liked the part where Mulder reads Scully's words and searched for her.

 

 _"It's really beautiful and touching this episode,"_ she said, sipping her whine looking in David's direction. Her hand was on his script traveling the sentences with her finger.

 

 _"I totally agree,"_ he added meeting her eyes. Her blue irises pierced through his hazel eyes, right into his soul. He had to look away, trying not to let her see he avoided her gaze.

 

He coughed and said _"So *cough* euhm, how do you see this "thing," Chris asked us to do?"_

She couldn't answer right away, her mind had to focus on words and thoughts and feelings at the same time.

 _"Let's just think about it as a writer, keeping our own character in mind, how would we want it to look?"_ she started, poking her fork into some lettuce on her plate.

 

He agreed on her point and added _"And where? I would say the hospital, because Scully is still there and Mulder searched for her, no?"_

She nodded and smiled at their agreement. _"This isn't as hard as I imagined it would be,"_ she pointed poking his side with her elbow, flashing her eyelashes up and down, smiling widely.

 

He almost choked in his food at her comment. As soon as she totally got what she said, not meaning what he heard, of course, she giggled loudly.

 

 _"Fuck off Duchovny! That's not what I meant, damn you!!!"_ she pinched his arm with her fingertips. He leaned in against her shoulder, meeting her smiling eyes. His gaze was sultry, maybe not intended, but she felt it spark in her core. She licked her lips and avoided his stare and her giggles slowly subsided.

 

He also felt his flirty self cross a line. He couldn't help it, this was their chemistry. Something between them made them act like they did. They caused some kind of reaction in each other. It just felt right. He liked being with her like this, they could talk and laugh and flirt. It made him feel alive and he knew she enjoyed it too. This was work-related, but working together made it fun.

 

 _"Sorry sorry sorry..."_ he apologized holding his hands up making a guilty face. She shook her head and bit the corner of her bottom lip. Her eyes flashed back and forth, she couldn't resist looking at him.

 _"So we agree on that..."_ he said, bringing his glass to his lips. _"What's next, passionate lovemaking session in her hospital bed or a polite kiss in the nunnery? "_ he said before he sipped his wine.

_"If you're letting me decide... we know what that will be... skip the nunnery!"_ she grinned and winked seductively. She couldn't help it, it was stronger than her, it was a drug, she had to tease him. She had to flirt. It was her way of communication with David. She hated her for it, but it was so intense, she gave up fighting.

 

 _"You are extremely flirtatious today!"_ he said in a very serious tone. _"Watch yourself G woman, you are on dangerous grounds,  somebody could get hurt..."_

He blinked at her, letting her know he was playing with her as well.

 

She moved a little closer towards his body, her hand rested on his arm. She lightly pinched it, trailing her eyes up to meet his, he met her gaze. Their noses almost touched, her lips parted and she felt his warm breath brush her cheek. Their cheeks touched and she whispered in his ear: _"Try me, Duchovny! Back to work now..."_

She moved back and giggled, teasing him even more. He pouted his lips and gave her an ugly but teasing look.

 

She excused herself and rushed to the ladies room. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing in her throat. What has come over her, she tried to focus and to get herself together. How was she behaving? What is the wine or was it David's influence? Or both? Is the tension having to kiss? Her mind was puzzled, her heart was troubled... What must he be thinking?

She gave herself one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath and stepped back into the restaurant.

 

She coughed as she found her seat next to him again.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, slightly smiling at her uneasy behavior.

 

 _"You know... I like it like this!"_ he whispered trying to let her know he wanted to calm her down as his eyes found hers. She shyly smiled at him, eating the remaining veggies on her plate.

 _"This is how we work I guess!"_ she softly added, feeling her heart flutter again.

 

She could feel his gaze fixed on her face, as they discussed the further development of the scene they were creating. He followed every move her mouth made, his eyes traveled back and forth between her lips and her eyes.

Her hands touched his arm or knee as they agreed on something, moving her body closer to his.

It all felt so normal to do, they were used to each other's touches. But underneath their relaxed and happy faces gloomed anxiousness and nervousness.

 

The bottle of wine was empty and the sun was about the set. They had some drabbles on a piece of paper with directions, camera angles, lights,... but one thing was still missing. Details of the kiss the two main characters should share.

 

 _"We probably should head back soon, don't you think?"_ David suggested. Gillian agreed and followed him as they left the place together.

 _"Let's walk for a while first,"_ she proposed feeling the soothing evening breeze brush her hair.

He walked next to her and admired her for being able to walk in those heels. She doesn't seem to struggle with them. They discussed the scene they had in mind for a few moments as they walked on the pier overlooking the water. The sun reached its golden hour, the city was veiled in the beautiful magical light.

She stopped and turned towards the sunset, her eyes struggled to stay open. She closed them and took a deep breath, releasing it again with a big sigh.

He stood beside her, his hand was on the small of her back, his thumb rubbed her spine.

 

She smiled at this little gesture, he made her feel at ease and safe. In response and some kind of reflex, she rested her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her gesture and softly smiled.

His hand traveled to her shoulder, he squeezed it lightly, his lips brushed her hair, resting his chin on her head: _"Let's head back, shall we?"_

Her arm snaked around his waist and they walked back to the car around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trailerpark FOX network**

**Vancouver**

**7:30 PM**

They got back and walked through the maze of trailers containing equipment for the show. They were so used to living like this, they often felt like gypsies on the road. Their trailers always next to each other, which was nice. It gave them a feeling of togetherness, not being alone for months and months.

 

In this afternoon they had done preparations for the scene in the hospital, but not the actual kiss. Lucky for them their nervousness about the whole thing evaporated as soon as they started working on it. Gillian was more at ease and teased him like she normally did and David goofed around to calm her down.

 

They had such effects on each other, it was so easy between them, but still so complicated. It was difficult to say if it was friendship, partnership or was it even love they shared? The fact was that they also felt it. Both felt a jolt of electricity deep in their stomachs when one of them looked a few seconds too long. Goosebumps appeared with a touch of a hand and smiles formed on their lips just being together. Their eyes sparkled in each other's presence.

 

The chemistry on and off screen was felt and seen, no one could deny it, it was there.

 

In their walk through the trailer park, they talked about the scene some more as they finally arrived in the alley that was formed by their own trailers. The narrow space between the trailers reminded them of a hospital hallway.

 

His hand was on her shoulder as they walked, her arm was around his back resting on his waist. It felt good in a way to have this human contact with a co-worker who became a friend. She actually felt comfortable feeling his warm body close to hers.

 

His fingers lightly squeezed her shoulder as they arrived at their doorsteps. He gently turned himself to her, making her look at him, his hand slowly moved from her shoulder to her arm, to finally reach her hand. His fingers played with hers. 

 

She looked up to meet his eyes. Again she felt like lightning struck inside her heart as his eyes captured hers. His thumb caressed her hand, the fingers of his free hand traveled to her face to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest. What was the meaning of this, what was his plan? She couldn't deny she loved his attention and care very much. But it came so sudden and unexpected, but she loved it. 

 

"I had a really nice time today," he softly spoke never leaving her face. Her eyes flashed back and forth between his eyes and his lips as he spoke. _\- God his bottom lip -_

She smiled and said: "Yeah it was nice, we did well!" He nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds, as he opened them again he just looked at her. His breathing fastened, she could tell by the way his chest moved. It seems like he wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out.

 

"We should get some rest," she whispered, breaking the silence, stepping back, enlarging the space between them, her hand didn't leave his as she turned around trying to go to her trailer.

 

He gently pulled her back, making her land against his chest. Her free hand fell on his bicep. Her face was startled and confused, his eyes were desperate and soft. He cupped her face and admired her features, his fingers gently rubbed her cheeks. He pulled her closer to his body snaking his arm around her waist. She felt her body touch his, his felt his warmth and the softness of his torso. Her mind couldn't think straight anymore, what was he doing to her. Feelings overwhelmed her, her breathing fastened and her heartbeat was out of control.

 

Her eyes locked with his, he carefully moved his head closer, never leaving her gaze. Her lips parted as his mouth almost touched hers. She was ready for him. He was inches away from her. She felt his warmth, his sweet breath hot on her face, his hazel eyes pierced right through her, setting her soul on fire. Her heart fluttered and nervous butterflies played around in her stomach.

 

In a reflex, she closed her eyes, swallowed hard, waiting for him to kiss her. Waiting for that precious moment his lips would finally touch hers, the moment she could feel his warm, soft lips part hers, the nibbles on her lower lip, his tongue inside her mouth. Her mind already made out with him, sparks surrounded her heart.

 

Instead of kissing her, like she hoped he would, he moved passed her mouth. His breath brushed her cheekbone, she shivered as he whispered in her ear: "Sweet dreams Gill, kiss practice time tomorrow. Be prepared!"

 

Her eyes flashed wide open and she moved her head back, he winked at her and waggled his eyebrows, a cheeky smirk on his face appeared. He left her aching body and walked towards his trailer, finally disappearing inside.

 

He left her standing there in that dark abandoned alley between their trailers. In some weird way she was annoyed that he didn't kiss her for real, but on the other hand, her mind was puzzled over what just happened. Her body felt things she'd never felt before. She never thought he could make her feel the way she felt right there a few moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...  
> Please leave a comment, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**David's trailer**

 

His heart rate was out of control. How could he leave her standing there like that? He teased her, in fact, he tested her boundaries. Now he knew she would allow him to kiss her, even though she wasn't in her role as Scully. He smiled at the soothing thought that she wouldn't push him away if he tried it again.

 

He had to admit he was bloody nervous and anxious when he leaned in. He had carefully noticed her reactions and had to be strong to hold back. He was drawn to her, she was always around, flirty, giggly, funny and incredibly sexy. The thing was she didn't even realize the effect she had on him and many other guys.

He really wanted to kiss her, but he waited for the right moment, the perfect time. Now that he felt she was ready for it, that she wouldn't refuse him, he couldn't hide his happiness.

 

She had made her way to his heart just by being herself, nothing more, nothing less. She was wonderful in every single way. She had her highs and lows, but either way, he had found his way to lighten her spirits when things got rough and calm her down when a panic attack got to her.

She trusted him and allowed him to be with her during her bad moments.

She was a strong independent woman, which he adored, but underneath that strong facade, she craved to be loved, to be honored and respected by a man. A man who could handle her, in all her flaws and fierceness, her highs and lows. He was able to calm her down and lift her up at the right time. He felt when she needed him most.

 

The moment they have been introduced 4 years ago, he immediately caught her boldness and naughty mouth, her loving and funny personality, and of course her giggles. They connected that instant. The chemistry between them was so intense, the connection was unseen, and became stronger every day. But for him, being in her presence, just felt right and good. When they were together they showed the best of themselves.

 

He always tried to hide it, but now that moment in the dark abandoned alley, it seemed right, it seemed the perfect moment, but he held back. In some way he was afraid, afraid losing her, losing the connection, trying to force something they both didn't want.

But she didn't back away, she wanted it as much as he did. He smiled at that thought, slowly removing his clothes, getting ready for bed.

 

Their afternoon at the restaurant was wonderful, and again a confirmation they just have this connection. A connection that has to be sealed with a kiss.

 

As he laid down, he could only think of her, she was the only thing on his mind.

 

**Gillian's trailer**

 

Her skin felt burned, it tingled, her cheeks were flushed, she licked her lips, her fingertips caressed her cheek and neck. What just happened? He almost kissed her, she was sure of it. Was he playing with her or did he really wanted to kiss her?

 

She didn't know what to think anymore. She knew David liked her, as his co-star and his friend, she figured he was just joking, although she'd rather think he really wanted to kiss her.

Her fingertips ran over the place his fingers and hands touched hers moments ago. It was as if she still felt his warm touch on her burning skin.

 

Never had she thought of him that way, never did she considered him as someone she could fall in love with. Or that he would fancy her.

Not because he wasn't her type, in fact, she didn't really have a type, she had the ability to fall hopelessly in love with the wrong men. He was a wonderful man, kind, funny, incredibly handsome and caring. He was a ladies man, a player from time to time. But he liked women and treated them with so much respect. She didn't know if it was love, friendship or desire that she felt for him, her feelings weren't clear on that matter.

Maybe she was just over thinking the whole thing too much. Maybe he was just fooling her with the kissing scene that was coming up.

 

She still couldn't lose the thought of the kiss that almost happened. This was real, she felt it, deep inside her stomach. It was there, the desire to kiss.

 

There was this way they connected, it was beyond anything she had ever felt. Being together just felt right, doing scenes together was so easy, it was intense being with David in the same space. She couldn't explain it, it was just there, that chemistry.

 

The fact that chemistry was brought to their attention by the public and the press, they even realized it themselves. Everyone kept asking them about it.

It was unexplainable, it was there, they felt it.

 

Her hands slowly removed her clothing, sometimes she even imagined it was David peeling every item of clothing from her body, trailing it with his hand, caressing her flushed skin. She gasped and had to stop that though, it was stronger than her will to stop. He had made his way into her mind, she felt lost.

 

She shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts about David. She wrapped her dressing gown around her and made herself comfortable on the bed.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a small light in David's trailer. A shadowy figure walking around, pacing back and forth. For a second she wanted to walk up to his trailer and confront him with the thing that just almost happened outside. But she didn't, instead, she opened up her lotion and started rubbing it on her legs, stomach, chest, and arms.

 

She loved this silent moment alone with herself, taking care of her own body and skin, became a part of her own ritual. This was her own private moment in the busy schedule they had to follow each day. The perfume filled her lungs and gave her a happy, soothing vibe. The cherry blossom scent of the lotion was sweet and it was her favorite smell to end her day with.

 

Suddenly a loud knock was heard on her door. It startled her out of her ritual daydream.

 

She wrapped her dressing gown firmly and opened the door in a swift movement.

 _"David?"_ her soft voice whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I tease you...
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally makes his move...

**Gillian's trailer**

 

He stood on her doorstep wearing a gray old t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair out of control, hands on both sides of the doorjamb.

His eyes sought hers, he licked his lips and asked in a low soft voice: _"Can I come in?"_ His one hand went through his hair, waiting for her answer.

 

She tried to hide the surprise and the wonder she felt because of his visit. Especially thinking about what had almost happened moments ago.

It almost seemed as if he knew what was on her mind, he sensed she ached for him.

 

 She knew she had trouble hiding it, but he seemed too confused to even notice it. " _Sure, come in,"_ she said, moving out of the way to let him in. " _What's the matter?_ " she softly asked him, her hands were on her sides, feeling the soft material of her robe under her own touch.

 

She didn't know what to think of his behavior. _"Smells great in here_ ," he suddenly said " _Cherry blossom?"_ his face asked looking in her direction smiling widely. He knew her favorite scent, he noticed it every time he came in her trailer. She smiled in confusion and lightly nodded. _"Yeah, my favorite..."_. She didn't know what to make of all of this, he acted very strangely.

 

He made his way through her trailer and sat down on her bed. Somehow the tension in his face seemed to fade, he became more at ease and relaxed. She followed him and sat next to him. His breathing slowed down as she joined him.

 

 _"I'm listening..."_ she whispered, laying her hand gently on his. In response he looked directly at her, his eyes connected with her in less than seconds. She always was very touchy, he didn't mind at all, he liked her gentle touches and caresses. But this time her touch awoke something inside him.

 

He found her hand on his own and played with her fingers, looking down at them. He struggled to find words.  He sighed, struggling and doubting how to begin...

 

Instead of saying one word his eyes traveled up her body, over her silk dressing gown to finally meet her wondering eyes. Her gaze was worried but sweet. His hand held hers. With one hand he first touched her arm, running his fingertips over the soft silk, moving until he found her face, he caressed her jawline and his thumb brushed her cheek.

 

" _Have I ever told you that you are very beautiful?_ " he whispered never leaving her eyes. She didn't know what he was doing or trying but she had to admit she was flattered. She smiled shyly, chuckled in disbelief, not knowing how to handle a compliment and whispered back: _"No, you haven't, but thank you! But you are one handsome guy yourself."_ He chuckled at her comment, his hand moved away from her face and rested again on his lap.

 _"Is that what you came here for, to tell me that?"_ she tried to ease the tension, her voice was soft and tender.

 

 _"Well, no, actually I wasn't planning on telling you anything,"_ he said in a serious but sweet tone. He looked down for a second at his hand tangled with hers, his eyes flashed back up to search hers. Her eyes welcomed him back. Their eyes loved each other, always searching the connection. _"David, is everything ok?"_ she asked concerned about his strange behavior.

 

 _"How did you feel down there, in front of our trailers half an hour ago?"_ his voice sounded serious and he commanded an answer from her. He stared at her, his eyes pierced hers. She felt nervous, was she supposed, to be honest? Did he really want to know how she really felt? She bit her lip, her eyes moved away from his face. She shifted herself uneasily, drops of nervous sweat appeared on her skin.

 

He hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look back at him. She swallowed hard and her lips parted. He saw right through her, he knew how she felt, he knew she would allow him to kiss her if he pursued. She felt exposed by him, her feelings showed and that was something she didn't like. But David felt her, he sensed her, they were linked in some weird way.

 

 _"I... felt fine... what are you implying?"_ she muttered avoiding his stare. _"Come on, G! You know what I mean..."_ he answered her directly. _"You were there, you felt it too..."_

 

Her heart raced, why was she such a baby with her feelings. Why couldn't she just be honest with him about what she felt and what she wanted?

 _"You tell me...!"_ she desperately said, her watery eyes were wide open and her breathing fastened. She was afraid to show him what he had caused.

 

 _"I'll show you..."_ he whispered, doubting she understood what he'd said _._

 

His hand snaked around her neck, her eyes closed slowly and opened again. Her head leaned in against his hand. His fingers combed her hair as he held her. In one swift movement, he moved closer to her, his gaze still fixed on her face. She just let him take control, she followed everything he did, she gave herself in his hands. He carefully grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat under his skin pounding hard. As he moved closed her hand slid higher to his jaw where her fingertips found his cheek.

 

 _"David...?"_ she whispered, scanning his face as her warm breath brushed his lips and he took in the sweetness of it. She wanted to know what he was doing, although she realized his plan.

Their lips were inches away from each other, ready to receive and welcome one another.

 

He smiled hearing her say his name, a sound so soft and sweet. He put his finger on her mouth and made a silent ssshhh sound. He felt the softness of her lips under his digit. A gesture so sweet and pure, as he moved closer his finger moved to her jaw, helping to angle her face.

 

He leaned in, his eyes closed, he wanted this so bad, he needed her, he wanted to taste her, and feel her close. He fell hard for her, nothing like he ever felt before, she possessed him, his heart and his soul.

 

Carefully his lips caressed hers, a touch so light and soft. His mouth lightly grabbed her bottom lip and gently sucked it into his warm mouth. Her hand found his cheek, as he felt her pull him closer. Granting him access to fully kiss her. His heart smiled at her small gesture, a sign she allowed him to kiss her, to get close to her. Access to her heart wasn't granted to many people, so he knew he had to be careful with her.

 

He was gentle and patient. His tongue licked and softly sucked her captured lip, he felt her shiver lightly. His fingertips brushed her hair out of her face and he proceeded his quest. He released her bottom lip and parted her mouth further with his lips. She responded by gently grabbing his lips with hers.

 

His hands were stroking the soft skin of her face and combing through her hair. One hand wandered over her back to her waist pulling her closer to him.

 

For a brief second, he stopped and checked her reaction. Her face was totally relaxed and her eyes were closed, he smiled. His tongue licked and stroked her lips again, he always ended every caress with a small peck on her lip or mouth. He didn't want to force her, but she seemed to want this as much as he did.

 

His tongue finally met hers, they both felt electricity invade their bodies. It sparked and ignited a great power inside their hearts. Her hands grabbed his head, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony, slow and soft, giving and taking.  She softly gasped as he gently nibbled on her bottom lip.

 

Her hands traveled from his neck to his chest. Her fingers found the hem of his t-shirt, they suddenly slipped underneath, feeling his warm skin under her touch. As she tried to move his shirt up, his hands found hers and captured them.

 _"No...don't...",_ he sweetly whispered in her mouth, bringing her hand to his neck again.

 

He released her lip and slowly broke their connection, his fingertips caressed her neck and his eyes opened to meet hers. His gaze was loaded and sultry, she stared back into his eyes and her hands held him close. _"Slow, no rush..."_ he added to his interruption.

 

Her senses were numb, her eyes were hazy and her head spun. She wasn't able to say or do anything, the kiss had blown her away. It was unexpected in an expected way, it felt so incredible to feel him that close to her. She wanted more, but he was right... this moment was perfect. Slow was ok, patience was good.

 

He kissed her again, slowly, but passionately at the same time. Her lips were still swollen from the last encounter, she was happy though she could feel this again. His tongue swirled carefully into her mouth, finding hers. They danced together again, giving and taking, over and over, never wanting to stop. They both panted softly. That kiss was so intense, years of aching and wanting were relieved. Small pecks on the lips and cheeks ended their connection.

 

They looked at each other for a few moments. Time seemed to stop, their eyes scanned each other's faces as if they looked at one another for the very first time.  

In some way, it was the first time they really saw each other.

She leaned into his body, wrapping her arms around him, he did the same thing pulling her close against his chest. Her head rested so she could hear his heartbeat. They both held each other close, never wanting to let go. He pressed a small kiss on top of her head, she smiled and snuggled closer into his lap.

 

Their lives changed that evening...

*FOREVER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so keep that in mind leaving a comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
